


Cuffed

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, handcuff challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane and Ryan are suggested for the "partners are handcuffed to each other for a week" challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

“Y'know, if ghosts were real, I'd wanna be murdered at the same time as you so we could haunt people together,” Shane said, not looking up from his sticky note pad on the desk.

 

“That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me--you see that? Those are real tears!” Ryan wiped his face and showed the obviously fake tears on his hand to the nearest camera.

 

“Oh fuck off,” Shane said, “it’s a perfectly normal thing to say. Who wouldn’t want to haunt places with their best friend?”

 

“Aw, how cute, you think you’re my best friend,” Ryan joked.

 

“Right, like I would ever call you my best friend,” Shane said, brushing off the hurt threatening to crawl into his chest and haunt him forever, no pun intended.

 

“I’m kidding, man,” Ryan smiled. He must have noticed the slight shift in Shane’s face. Was he really that obvious?

 

“Right, right,” Shane said, trying to keep cool. Relief flooded through him.

 

“Anyway, let’s get into it,” Ryan said.

 

~-~

 

Later, after the Unsolved shoot, they were approached by their friends Brent and Jen. 

 

“We’re doing what now?” Ryan asked, incredulous. He looked over nervously at Shane, who was ridiculously calm, given what their friends had just suggested.

 

“This sounds like a bad fanfiction prompt,” Shane said, chuckling a little bit. Chuckling. Brent and Jen laughed.

 

“It wasn’t my idea,” Brent said. “But you guys are one of the most popular duos here. Everyone wants you to do it. Think of it like the test friends two-point-oh.”

 

“Isn’t that just the try guys?” Shane said. Ryan was still spluttering next to him. Shane patted Ryan on the back, leaving an electric handprint. This didn’t help Ryan’s still-incredulous state.

 

“Whatever. Just go with it,” Jen said. Ryan finally calmed down enough to speak.

 

“Who thought we would agree to this?” Ryan said. Brent shrugged.

 

“Come on, the everyone’s meeting in the conference room,” Jen said. Everyone followed her out of the room.

 

~-~

 

There were a few other people in the conference room, waiting for the shoot to start. Shane noticed that they're all couples. Odd. He and Ryan stood at the edge of the set and waited their turn for the one-on-one pre-interviews.

 

“Yeah, y’know, I don’t know how I’m gonna last a week handcuffed to that asshole,” Ryan said in his interview. He really was just anxious to see if he could last a week without saying something stupid that would ruin their friendship. Also, Shane could be insufferable sometimes.

 

“I think it’ll be fun, yeah, I think it’ll really strengthen our friendship,” Shane said in his. 

 

Then there was the actual handcuffing. Each pair stood next to each other. Some put on theirs at the same time, but Shane clicked into his first and chased Ryan to get him to put the other end on.

 

“Come on, man, this is supposed to be good for us,” Shane laughed. Ryan stopped at the edge of the frame, giggling and wheezing. He reluctantly stuck out his right arm and Shane clipped the cuff shut.

 

“You’re stuck now,” Shane grinned. Ryan pushed him with his free arm, which only succeeded in pulling them both a little bit. God, how was he going to get through this whole week? He was already blushing a little bit from them having to stand so close to each other.

 

“Alright, we’ve got to figure out how to work with these things on,” Ryan said. Shane nodded.

 

“It doesn’t help that you’re so short,” Shane said. Ryan punched him in the arm, but laughed nonetheless. Ryan was fine with being 5’ 10’’ and he wasn’t going to let Giant McBigfoot piss him off.

 

They spent the rest of the day sitting at the same desk with their laptops right next to each other, trying desperately to type at last something that didn’t look like someone had smashed their head into the keyboard. They tried coordinating their movements and telling each other when they needed to change position. It worked out fairly well, considering that they were attached at the wrist. Ryan was acutely aware of Shane’s leg pressing against his, and their arms kept brushing against each other. Ryan tried to ignore it, but he didn’t end up getting a lot of work done. Finally, the time came for them to be done with their work for the day. Then came the question of what they would do for the remainder of the day.

 

“Hey, uh, what now?” Ryan said.

 

“Well, we can’t stay here,” Shane said. “So, uh, whose house are we going to? And how are we getting there?” 

 

“Let’s go to my place?” Ryan offered, “I’ll drive.”

 

Shit. Why had he offered that? Sure, they had been in each other’s apartments before, but this was different. It essentially meant Shane would be sleeping in Ryan’s bed.

 

“Alright,” Shane said, “So are we gonna grab dinner on the way or what?”

 

“Hey, you don’t trust my cooking abilities?” Ryan asked, faking affront. Shane grinned.

 

“No, I just figured it would be difficult for you to cook practically without your right hand,” Shane explained.

 

“Oh, yeah. Shit, it’s gonna be like this for a week?” Ryan sighed. “Wanna grab some Chipotle?”

 

“Sounds good,” Shane said. 

 

“Oh, god, how’re we gonna go to the bathroom? Are we allowed to uncuff for that?” Ryan asked.

 

“I think so,” Shane said. Ryan was relieved. “We can check before we leave.”

 

~-~

 

Half an hour later, they were sitting in Ryan’s apartment eating Chipotle and watching some shitty rom-com. They had decided to save a horror movie for later, when it was darker (and Ryan would be more terrified and cuddle up to Shane and why did Shane even care?). Ryan looked up at Shane from his spot unreasonably close to him.

 

“Do you ever want to have a romance like this?” Ryan asked.

 

“Do I want to have some compulsorily hetero generic cliche romance? Sounds boring,” Shane said. Ryan frowned.

 

“Aren’t you straight though? And I meant, like, first kisses in the rain and nevermind that’s pretty cliche,” Ryan said.

 

“I’m bi, and I can recognize the problem with the lack of representation for gay people in media regardless of sexuality,” Shane said, as if he were discussing what he ate for lunch that day, “What about you?”

 

“Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense. And I think I would want something kind of cliche. Nothing super forced or anything, just enough to show that they care,” Ryan said.

 

“Hmm,” Shane said noncommittally. 

 

They kept watching the movie, but Shane wasn’t really paying attention. He was thinking about what kind of romance he did want. He wanted something comfortable, and he wanted the person to be his best friend. So far there was only one person that really fit that description. Shane shook the thought out of his head and realized that he would have to really suppress his feelings if he was going to make it through the week without doing something he would regret.

 

The night went on and they walked together to clean up the remains of their dinner and get ready for bed. They decided to uncuff to go to the bathroom, shower, and put on pajamas. Then came the question of sleeping.

 

“So, uh, do you wanna go to bed?” Ryan asked.

 

“Yeah, sounds good. What are we going to do about sleeping? I mean, we’re obviously going to have to share a bed,” Shane said.

 

“I dunno, I was gonna ask you,” Ryan said.

 

“I guess we’ll just have to figure out whatever’s comfortable,” Shane said. He didn’t really know what that would entail, but logistically it wasn’t looking good for him.

 

They laid down in the bed, handcuffs preventing them from going around to opposite sides of the bed. Ryan sat down on the bed first, pulling Shane down with him. They laid down and arranged themselves until they were laying next to each other with their attached wrists in the middle. It wasn’t really that comfortable. Shane rolled onto his side so he was laying on top of his cuffed arm and facing Ryan. Ryan apparently had the same idea, turning to face Shane. 

 

They laid there facing each other for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes, before the moment was broken and they blinked and looked away. Shane had an idea.

 

“Come here,” Shane said. He extended his arm so that it was under Ryan. Ryan stiffened. “What, afraid of a little platonic cuddling?”

 

The word “platonic” stung Ryan, but he didn’t say anything. He scooted closer to Shane, laying on top of Shane’s outstretched arm.

 

“You sure you’ll be okay in the morning? What if your arm falls asleep?” Ryan asked. Shane shrugged.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Shane said. 

 

Ryan doubted it, but he figured Shane was just trying to get through this week with as little conflict as possible. Ryan wanted to argue, but to be honest it felt really nice to be in Shane’s arms. Ryan didn’t know how he would fall asleep.

 

Nonetheless, they drifted off to sleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

They woke up the next morning together, wrists sore but still connected. They uncuffed to get ready, then headed to their office. They walked into the building casually, as if there was nothing strange about them walking or standing next to each other. Ryan wished there actually wasn’t anything weird about it. Nonetheless, people noticed as soon as they walked into the room.

 

“Ha, looks like someone got nominated for the handcuff challenge,” Eugene called out as they walked by.

 

“I’d like to see you try it,” Ryan called back sarcastically, “we’re totally synced up, we haven’t had a fight or problem yet.”

 

Right as Ryan said it, Shane walked directly into a wall. Ryan gave him a disapproving look and tugged him along, away from his judgemental coworkers. Ryan thought about holding onto Shane’s hand, just so that he wouldn’t walk into a wall again. But he decided against it, thinking it might give their friends the wrong idea. Not that Ryan minded, but Shane might.

 

“We’re doing better than they would,” Shane agreed once they were past. 

 

Ryan pushed him, sending them both sideways. They both burst into wheezes and giggles, leaning against the wall. They looked into each other’s eyes (and honestly, since when had Shane’s eyes sparkled like that?),  paused for a moment, and then the moment was broken and they were laughing again.

 

“Come on, let’s go, we’ve got to do stuff today,” Shane said. They walked together to their desks, neither wanting to actually do anything.

 

~-~

 

Later, during their break, they went out for lunch. They didn’t even have any disagreement over their restaurant choice, which Shane counted as a bonus, because they couldn’t exactly go different places. Not that they would even want to, anyway, but it was still nice. They talked about different things, from work to the next unsolved mystery they would look at to the new supernatural thriller that came out the previous week. The conversation was peppered with their usual jabs and inside jokes, and Shane felt as happy as he always was whenever he was around Ryan. Maybe he should look into that. No, better to just cut off from feelings altogether.

 

About forty-five minutes into their lunch, Shane laughed hard enough that he choked on his sandwich.

 

“Jeez, Shane, don’t die, the joke wasn’t that funny,” Ryan said. Shane didn’t miss the hint of real concern in his voice.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Shane coughed out, “I’ll die--ach--whenever I want.”

 

Ryan laughed a little bit, and Shane stopped choking. Shane thought Ryan looked relieved.

 

They continued their conversation like nothing had happened, finished their food, and headed out of the restaurant.

 

~-~

 

That night, they went to Shane’s apartment. It was less awkward than the previous night, but Shane didn’t know how comfortable he was allowed to be around Ryan. Sure, they’d slept in the same bed before, but they always had a no-homo pillow between them. After they ate dinner (a questionably prepared box of macaroni and cheese) they sat together on the couch on their phones, occasionally showing each other a post or picture they thought was interesting. 

 

It just felt so...perfect. Shane didn’t know how he had managed to go so long without realizing how much he liked spending time with Ryan, how much he valued Ryan’s friendship, how much he loved Ryan. Of course, he could never tell Ryan, because then he would have to admit he even had feelings, and Ryan would never let him live that down. Of course that was why, no other reason.

 

Then Ryan shifted so that he was laying in Shane’s lap. Shane absentmindedly carded his fingers through Ryan’s hair. Ryan seemed to lean into the touch. Shane noticed their positions, but he couldn’t bring himself to change it. Instead he continued scrolling through twitter, hoping he could distract himself from wanting to kiss Ryan. It didn’t help, and the desire to lean down and connect their lips strengthened with their every breath. Shane huffed and blinked, looking away from Ryan yet again. He tried to focus on his phone, but he was hyper-aware of Ryan’s breath against his hand. Shane noticed Ryan staring at him.

 

“You good?” Ryan asked, putting down his phone.

 

“What would suggest that I am not perfectly fine right now?” Shane said defensively. Could Ryan hear the thoughts running through Shane’s head? It wasn’t Shane’s fault, it was a natural reaction to have with someone when they were sitting so intimately.

 

“You stopped breathing, so I was just wondering if you died,” Ryan said. Shane relaxed slightly, but cursed his body for betraying him.

 

“Oh. No, I’m fine. I just forget this mortal form requires oxygen to live,” Shane joked.

 

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan smiled. Shane grinned uneasily and went back to his phone. How was he going to make it through this entire week? Ryan interrupted Shane’s thoughts by yawning.

 

“Are you tired? Wanna go to bed?” Shane asked.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Ryan said. They went to Shane’s bedroom and began getting ready for bed.

 

“Dude, your place is freezing,” Ryan commented.

 

“You want a sweater?” Shane asked, already digging in his dresser.

 

“Uh, sure,” Ryan replied. Shane handed him a black sweater, and Ryan put it on. It fit around his arms, but it fell adorably to Ryan’s mid thigh. Shane chuckled at the sight.

 

“Shut up,” Ryan said. Shane smiled and they laid down in the bed. This time they had minimal hesitation about getting close to each other. They both fell asleep easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan woke up first. He rolled over to face Shane. Light streamed through the cracks in the shutters, casting a golden glow on Shane’s cheek. Ryan reached out his free hand and brushed a stray hair out of Shane’s face. Shane shifted, and Ryan pulled his hand back. What was he doing? Shane would wake up and things would be awkward and their friendship could probably never be fixed. So Ryan just laid there contently, watching the morning sun draw lines on his friend’s face, reminding himself that that’s all they would ever be.

 

Shane didn’t wake up until his alarm rang. Ryan was still facing him, gazing at him lovingly, but he quickly looked away once Shane opened his eyes. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Shane confronted.

 

“Like what?” Ryan replied.

 

“Like, I don’t know,” Shane said, “Like you love me?”

 

“Fuck off,” Ryan said immediately in defense. He would have backed away, but he couldn’t, so he just laid there, paralyzed, hoping Shane wouldn’t do anything. “I’m just tired, and confused by waking up next to your dumb face.”

 

“Well, get up, sleepyhead, we gotta go to work.” Shane sat up and stretched. He pulled Ryan’s arms up with his own arm, but more importantly, a strip of stomach was exposed under Shane’s shirt. Ryan couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. Then Shane put his arms down, and Ryan blinked and pretended to be rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

They stood up and walked toward the bathroom together. They took turns getting ready, then walked out to Shane’s car. As they drove, they made light conversation, talking about anything that came to mind.

 

“Hey, wanna go see a movie later?” Shane asked.

 

“Yeah, how about that new one?” Ryan replied excitedly.

 

“Sounds good, wanna get the tickets?” Shane said. Ryan pulled out his phone and bought the tickets for the movie. They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence.

 

~-~

 

After work, they went out and got dinner (they were going to be broke by the time they were done with this challenge) and then went to the movie theater. They wore jackets with the sleeves pulled down to hide the handcuffs. They picked up their snacks (an extra-large bucket of popcorn and some candy and drinks for each of them) and had Ryan’s phone scanned so they could go in. They picked seats close to the back, where most of the people there were already seated.

 

“So what do you think about the movie so far?” Shane joked as they sat through the umpteenth preview trailer.

 

“Oh, it’s great, I really enjoy, you know, the plot, how it all ties together,” Ryan whispered. Shane wheezed.

 

They were sitting with the arm between the seats pushed up, as it was more comfortable for their connected arms. No one had at all really commented on their situation, whether they thought it was a kink thing or they just didn’t notice. Not that Shane nor Ryan were trying to show off their predicament. Maybe people could just tell from the occasional talking to a camera that they were doing it for a video. It was LA, after all.

 

Finally, the movie started, but Shane was too engrossed in watching how Ryan’s eyes widened at the dark tunnel the camera went through. How Ryan jumped when the shot switched to something creepy. How Ryan was ever so tightly clutching Shane’s hand after the first jumpscare came up.

 

“Come on, Ryan, it’s not even scary. They just popped something up on the screen. That’s not even real horror,” Shane whispered into Ryan’s ear. Ryan jumped when Shane spoke.

 

“Shut up,” Ryan whispered back indignantly. He didn’t let go of Shane’s hand.

 

As the movie went on, Shane felt Ryan get closer and closer at each scary part, until they were pressed up against each other. Shane was extremely aware of the heat of Ryan’s body against his own. Occasionally Shane would squeeze Ryan’s hand or brush Ryan’s arm, though even Shane didn’t know if he was doing it to reassure him or scare him further. 

 

By the end of the movie, they were essentially in each other’s laps, and when the lights came on, they awkwardly untangled themselves. Neither looked the other in the eye. They were still connected at the wrist, and they had to leave the theater. Shane and Ryan began to get up, shaking off the few hours of sitting crunched together.

 

They walked out of the theater. Shane still hadn’t looked up at Ryan, even though he wasn’t the one to initiate the contact. As he stared toward the ground, he realized their hands were still intertwined. Shane didn’t know if he should let go or not, because if he did it would be awkward but if he kept holding on who knew what would happen. Besides, it felt kind of nice to have Ryan’s hand in his own.

 

They were walking out of the theater when a woman approached them. “You guys make such a cute couple,” she said.

 

“Wha--oh, we’re uh, we’re not dating,” Ryan said, detaching their hands. 

 

“Yeah, he’s just a scaredy-cat when it comes to horror movies,” Shane said, mildly disappointed.

 

“Oh, sorry,” the woman said, mortified. She walked away quickly.

 

“Y’know, I’m surprised she didn’t say anything about the handcuffs,” Shane said into Ryan’s ear. Ryan nodded, still not saying anything. Even with their jackets on, the glint of metal could be seen between their two hands. They walked away, still not making eye contact with each other.

 

They got into Shane’s car and drove home.

 

~-~

 

Ryan couldn’t believe it. Why had he held onto Shane? Why didn’t he let go of Shane’s hand? And the lady had come up and talked to them! That was weird, and it made things even more awkward. Ryan sat, uncomfortably silent, in the passenger seat of Shane’s car, stewing in his own self-doubt.

 

He and Shane said nothing during their ride home. Ryan wondered if their friendship would ever be the same. Shane would say he was overreacting, but Ryan was being perfectly reasonable in thinking that he didn’t want his best friendship to be ruined over a dumb horror movie and a nosy woman.

 

When they got back to Shane’s apartment, they went inside and stood awkwardly in the living room.

 

“So, uh, what do you want to do?” Ryan asked, hating how his voice wavered.

 

“I dunno, wanna watch a show?” Shane said. He seemed totally calm about the whole situation.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Ryan said. They sat down on the couch and turned on Netflix, looking for a show to watch.

 

About halfway through the second episode, Ryan noticed that Shane had moved farther away from Ryan, as much as he could without moving Ryan’s hand. Ryan was worried. Was Shane upset about what happened? Maybe Ryan should just call it off. Their friendship was ruined, so the challenge was meaningless. Ryan turned to Shane to express his feelings.

 

Then he saw Shane, asleep. Well, Ryan could wait until morning. Then they at least made it three whole days. Ryan touched Shane’s arm.

 

“Hey, come on, big guy, we’re going to bed,” Ryan said softly. He hadn’t meant for the endearment to slip out, but it didn’t matter anymore.

 

Shane woke up, bleary-eyed, and looked at Ryan. “Sorry, I fell asleep.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Come on, we’re going to bed,” Ryan said. He got up, pulling Shane with him, and led Shane to bed.

 

They slept as far from each other as possible that night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Shane woke up contentedly, momentarily forgetting the events of the previous night, and the previous few days as a whole. He saw Ryan’s face at the other side of the bed and wondered how he got so lucky. Then everything that had happened came crashing down on him like a pile of bricks made out of nails.

 

Shane looked down to their still-attached wrists. Ryan had been so quick to deny that they were dating last night. Therefore it was probably safe to say Shane would ruin everything by confessing his feelings. Shane tried to repress the hurt bubbling in his chest after reviewing all of the occurrences, and how they all added up to Ryan probably completely hating Shane. That's why Shane had tried to keep his distance from Ryan, so as to not make him uncomfortable.

 

Well, now Shane was just being ridiculous. If Ryan really hated Shane he would have called off the challenge. He would have stormed out or something equally dramatic. And he sure as hell wouldn’t be sleeping in Shane’s bed if he hated Shane. Shane breathed a quiet sigh of relief. This is why he always chose logic over emotion. Much less heartbreak.

 

Shane noticed Ryan stirring. He quickly looked away from him, choosing instead to study the familiar pattern of the ceiling. Shane heard Ryan yawn and felt him stretching. It took a lot of self control to keep from looking over an studying the strip of well-defined muscle under the hem of Ryan’s shirt.

 

“Hey, Shane,” Ryan said, voice deep with sleep, “Did we...did we, uh,, fight last night?”

 

“No,” Shane replied, “Why? Did you want to?”

 

Shane felt Ryan roll over to look at him. Shane glanced over out of the corner of his eye. Ryan was looking at Shane with the same face as the previous morning, and Shane wasn’t quite sure what it meant.

 

“I dunno, I just remember being really stressed about something having to do with you before we went to sleep, and then I had this really bad dream where we weren’t talking to each other at all,” Ryan explained. Shane hummed in acknowledgement.

 

“No, but I mean, you were pretty freaked out over this one lady thinking we were dating,” Shane said.

 

“Oh, yeah, well, I…” Ryan said.

 

“No, I get it, I know that’s not--” Shane said.

 

“No no no, I just--” Ryan replied.

 

“We’re not getting anywhere with this,” Shane laughed. Ryan laughed a little bit.

 

“I didn’t mean to say that dating you would be the worst, I just, y’know, thought it was weird that someone would come up and assume. Like we didn’t even know her,” Ryan explained finally.

 

“Right,” Shane agreed. They looked at each other silently for a moment, until a shit-eating grin spread across Shane’s face. “Does that mean you would date me, Ryan Bergara?”

 

“I did not say that!” Ryan exclaimed, his face scrunching up adorably. Shane laughed. Ryan pushed his arm.

 

~-~

 

Later, at work, they were sitting at their connected desks with connected wrists. Suddenly, they both received emails reminding them of the Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural shoot they were traveling for the next day. They separately clicked on the emails, reading them at the same time.

 

“Shoot, forgot about that,” Shane said.

 

“Yeah, me too. I thought they said this challenge thing wouldn’t coincide with any shoots,” Ryan said. He was worried that they either wouldn’t be able to complete the challenge or they would have to wear the cuffs for the shoot (as there was no way they were cancelling the shoot, the schedule was already too strained).

 

“Do you think they’ll let us off? Or will we have to wear these on the shoot,” Shane said, voicing Ryan’s thoughts.

 

“I think we just have to deal,” Ryan said.

 

Well, there’s no way we’re getting through TSA like this,” Shane laughed. Ryan had to admit, there were definitely going to be some raised eyebrows at the very least.

 

“Well, I think we can take them off and put them in our bags for that, then put them back on when we get there,” Ryan said. Shane nodded.

 

“So, where do you wanna sleep tonight? Cause I mean either way we need to go to both places to get stuff,” Shane said. 

 

“That’s up to you, I mean, we can do whatever,” Ryan said.

 

“Well I just figured you would want to sleep in your own bed before traveling,” Shane offered.

 

“What about you?” Ryan asked.

 

“Aw, I’m fine,” Shane waved it off.

 

“If you say so, I guess we can stay at my house tonight,” Ryan said.

 

“We don’t have to,” Shane said.

 

“No, no, we can,” Ryan replied.

 

“Alright, so we can swing by to pick up my stuff first, then go over to your place?” Shane said.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Ryan confirmed.

 

~-~

 

They finished up at work and went over to Shane’s apartment. Shane took longer than one might think to get all of his stuff together, dragging Ryan (who was rolling his eyes but secretly thought Shane looked good enough in that jacket for it to be worth it) around the room. Finally Shane got everything into his bag, and they drove over to Ryan’s apartment.

 

They spent the rest of the night getting Ryan’s things, going over their plan for the next day, and switching between watching a show on Netflix and looking at their phones. They were comfortably lying together on the couch, their limbs tangled (only platonically, Shane would lament) and their eyes drooping with sleep.

 

“We should go to bed,” Shane suggested. Ryan hummed in agreement. 

 

Together they stood and made their way to Ryan’s room, like they had the first night of the challenge. This time, however, there was no awkwardness as their bodies slotted together. They both fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
